


Won't Be Broken

by AngryCakeChids



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, K1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryCakeChids/pseuds/AngryCakeChids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Ginaka drabbles, all set in canon or a Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slowdance

It was the middle of the night, and Kougami was awake, due to his painfully accurate body clock ensuring he only slept for three hours per night. Usually, he went up to the balcony to smoke and idly watch the city go by as he cleared his head (but never his hue). Slowly, he made his way up there, like an old man moving about in his home, trying to shake off the last remnants of sleep. He was just about to walk through the glass door before his brain finally realised what it was exactly that he was seeing.

Unfortunately, both the Inspectors had drawn the short straw for the twenty-four hour shift, and though it was nothing that they hadn’t done before, yet it was still gruelling. As an Enforcer, he seldom had to do them, because whatever an Enforcer wrote didn’t necessarily matter to the Chief. He didn’t necessarily matter, either. Still, he was surprised to see them both on the balcony, apparently on a short break. Since they both seemed occupied, he slunk out of the door, shutting it quietly behind him, before scuttling into the shadows, knowing that he couldn’t be seen. Despite himself, he was curious.

There was no music, nor was one of them humming. Kougami recognised the dance, of course; it was nothing special, just the dance that the System required all young people to learn as a tool of discipline and co-ordination. Personally, he never understood why he had to learn it – it did very little in the way of bettering his education – and he’d hated every single moment of practice, and he knew for a fact Ginoza hated it nearly as intensely, because, the truth was… they both kind of sucked at it. Apparently, the dance was impressive when done in large groups, but as far as Kougami’s memory went, it was just a shamble and a screeching teacher.

“Are you going to step on my foot again?” Ginoza sounded like his usual impatient self, but his voice seemed a lot… softer, somehow. At this, Akane snorted.

“I don’t know, are you going to turn the wrong way and slap me across the face again?”

“I told you, that was an _accident_ ,” he hissed, irked at her comment, but her laugher, a carefree chime, eased whatever anger that he’d had. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who remembers this.”

“How could I forget?” she sounded disbelieving. “My teacher in high school was so intense with it I could do it in my sleep!”

“Well, you could close your eyes.” If it had come from anyone else bar Division One’s Senior Inspector, it could have been flirtatious, but with him, it sounded like an optional suggestion, flustered and awkward, as if coming from a teenage boy.

“At least now I can’t get distracted by your face.”

“You like my face.” The way he said it nearly made Kougami have a laugh of his own. To Ginoza, any compliment was either a surprise or was blatantly ignored.

“It does have its good days, I’ll give you that,” Akane was pretending to be aloof, but this immediately failed as she stumbled over his foot and a hand smacked into his arm. “Sorry.”

“No apology necessary,” he replied, as a hand brush gently against her waist in a way that was neither accidental nor part of the dance. Finally, his conscience caught up with him, and Kougami wondered if he should quietly sneak away and give the two privacy. But he didn’t, and instead chose to stay exactly where he was.

Slowly, what remained of the dance drifted away and morphed into something that was entirely their own, as Akane’s arm found a place on Ginoza’s shoulder, and the atmosphere seemed more relaxed at their closeness. At the very edge of his hearing, Kougami heard Akane’s voice over the breeze. “If I fell, you’d catch me, right?”

“I’d never let you fall in the first place,” Ginoza’s comment, though well-meaning and affectionate, carried a hidden shadow. _I’d never let you fall, like I let Kougami fall._ Still, as if in demonstration, he dipped her, and whilst her feet were on the floor, she wasn’t putting any weight on them.

He was completely supporting her.

And gently, oh so gently, she raised herself on her toes and kissed him. Even Kougami had the good graces to turn away, contented that his best friend was happy, and that this was their moments, and not his to intrude on. Ever so briefly he glanced over to see Ginoza’s mouth form words that he’d never hear, and Akane kissed him again, with a tiny smile of her own.

After a serene moment of perfect stillness, he broke it. “We’ve been here for quite some time. We should probably head back, as much as I hate to say it.”

“I’m going to stay here for a few more minutes, is that okay?”

In response to her request, he blinked a few times, pushing the glasses up his nose, embarrassment catching up to him as he stopped being Ginoza Nobuchika and started being Inspector Ginoza. “O-Of course, that’s fine, Inspector Tsunemori. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Unbeknownst to Ginoza, both Akane and Kougami rolled their eyes in near-perfect unison.

However, it seemed Kougami had been correct in his choice of hiding spot, as Ginoza passed by with a contented look on his face. Once he’d vanished, Kougami looked at the newest addition of Division One, and the newest addition of Division One looked right back at him, before indicating for him to join her. With a minute sigh, he obliged, walking over to her. For a while, neither of them spoke.

“He doesn’t hate you, you know.”

Of all the things he’d anticipated her saying, it wasn’t that. Well, it was as he’d thought – she really was full of surprises. “I know he doesn’t.”

She nodded, but didn’t look entirely convinced. “It’s just-”

“I trust him with my life. And in the event of my death, I’d trust him to protect you before himself, which is all I can ask.”

Akane was clearly stunned by his admission, but she recovered quickly enough to ask, “What, can’t I protect myself?”

“You can. I’m saying that you’ll protect him whilst he protects you.” With that, he busied himself with lighting a cigarette and taking a drag before speaking again. “That’s what love is, right?”


	2. Cosmic Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is named after a song by Marc Bolan.

Ginoza's lost count of the life's they've spent together, and often wonders if it's enough.

That's not to say he's forgotten them all, because he hasn't, in fact, quite the opposite - he treasures them all. It's a weird feeling, because when he's experiencing one, he can't remember the others; it's only when he's died again does he find his mind flooding back to all those times, like a movie of all his memories.

In the first life, he meets her when she enters his flower shop on a blustery day in April. Though their first meeting isn't anything special - she is looking for a friend's birthday, and he, as part of customer service, happily compiles a perfect bunch. After that, she sprints off, in a hurry to go and meet her friend, waving a cheery farewell to this stranger. Every so often, she appears again in his shop for multiple reasons - decorating her home, a cute potted plant for her desk, a funeral. He doesn't ask who, just offers his condolences. Finally, they exchange names.

She is called Tsunemori Akane, and that makes him smile, because her name reminds him of the roses she loves so much.

In their second life, she is a detective and he is a victim, just another piece of paperwork to most. But she was different, spending time to ensure he was alright, recovered, and even when he was, she kept on visiting, and he didn't mind at all. The feeling of her fingers, interlaced with his, kept him contented through many difficult lives without her.

In another life, he's trapped in a world where what his previous self would call 'magic' is abound, and they have a quiet cottage together. He uses his magic to tend to his garden, growing exquisite flowers that the Ginoza who owned the flower shop would have cried out of pure joy. In that world, she uses her magic to keep their lands and their lives safe, and the world is better for it. He doesn't particularly mind that she's living an exciting life without him; he likes being boring.

In his worst life, they do nothing but argue and squabble and cry, and he loses her, and spends the rest of his life being lonely, blaming himself. In the next life after that, they spend it forgiving each other and living the life they couldn't the previous time.

One time, he suggests they be deep sea ocean divers, exploring the depths and breadths of the ocean, since he knows how much she loves jellyfish and starfish, and that's when she confesses that she can't swim. After hearing that, he rubs her hair and tells her that now would be a good time to learn, but she clings to him and tells him that she's scared, and he reminds her that his fear didn't stop her from dragging him around the allegedly most haunted places in the world.

Their worst life is set in a world far in the future, and at first he's confused as to what to do, but he muddles along. His life in that world was not particularly pleasant, and he doesn't find her for nearly three decades - it's too long, far too long. He loses his family, not once, but twice, and he loses his best friend twice, too, and in that world without love, he's cold, and hard, and very, very alone. Where is she? In this life, he dedicated his life to serve justice, unfailingly, and eventually, she does too, arriving into his life at just the right moment. And even when he loses everything again, she is still there.

In the very last life, Ginoza Nobuchika and Tsunemori Akane are the most boring, average people on the planet, having exhausted everything else. They both agree that it's the best one they've had. Every date they have is nothing that anybody hasn't done before - well, except them maybe - and every moment is incredible. They both have boring, inconsequential nine-to-five jobs, come home, make dinner, maybe watch TV before going to bed. At one stage, they buy a dog together, and he adds another cliché, boring dynamic to their lives. It's wonderful. Eventually, he asks her to marry him - and it strikes him that they've never gotten married before, and he feels like they should have done - to which she agrees. Again, their ceremony is cliché, unexceptional and perfect in every way possible for them.

So when the time comes for both their souls to move on, he's happy. Yes, this will have been enough.


End file.
